Livin' It Up
by Blightt
Summary: Just a overview of the forum I'm modding, Live It Up : Percy Jackson. Percabeth.


**This story popped in my head while chatting on the forum.**

**On what forum? Oh. This one : **

Live It Up : Percy Jackson

**Go check it out! We're number 3 out of 211. :D**

**Credit goes to people on the forum. Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No." Percy whined the umpteenth time.<p>

Chiron glared at him.

_The Hero of Olympus? I question his title_, he thought silently.

It was a simple task. All Percy had to do was brief the new students who were coming in a few hours and wait for them by Thalia's Pine. Not that big of a task.

_Maybe I should have asked Annabeth first. _Chiron thought.

"Alright, child. What if you do it with Ms. Chase?" he questioned eagerly.

Percy thought over this. Annabeth Chase. She was the love of his life. The prettiest girl in camp, though not daughter of Aphrodite.

"Alright." Percy sighed, defeated.

Chiron smiled smugly and turned around, walking as he whistled his favorite tune.

_No. _Percy thought. _Even with Annabeth at my side, I don't want to do it! Too late now. _he fought with his mind, regretting what he had done. Frustrated, he ran to the Athena cabin and opened the door. There she was, her back turned to him over sheets of paper, pencil in hand. Her golden hair was in a ponytail down one side of her back. She was tapping her foot quickly like she always does when she's thinking.

"Wise Girl." he blurted out.

Annabeth reacted quickly to that, turning around in her swivel chair and scattering papers all over the floor.

"Vlacas." she muttered to herself.

As she picked up her papers, Percy touched her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Good enough to make up for the scattered papers. He took her hand and together they both went to Thalia's Pine and sat on the tallest branch.

"So..." Percy started, swinging his feet. _Now's your chance to kiss her!_

"Yeah?" Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes.

He brushed one strand of her hair out of her eyes and leaned in as she did.

"There!" Annabeth squealed, pointing at a blue bus coming towards the hill.

_Damn! So close!_ Percy thought to himself.

Five demigods came out of the side door with duffel bags. Three girls and two guys. Annabeth dropped down and ran to them. Percy sighed and followed.

"Hiya!" Annabeth greeted them.

"Hey," one of the girls greeted. She had absolutely straight black hair, had a slim build and blue eyes as dark as a lapis lazuli. She wore a white T-shirt, a hoodie and jeans "I'm Sandra Armstrong."

"Hello," another girl greeted. She had sky blue eyes and shoulder length golden brown hair. She wore a tank top, denim shorts and brown boots. "I'm Melody Charms."

"Hiya," another girl greeted. Her chin length blonde hair waved as she moved. She had stormy gray eyes and wore orange Converses, light blue shorts, a yellow shirt that cut off at her shoulders and stomach. "Artemis Steele."

_Daughter of Aphrodite or Athena. _Annabeth thought, smiling.

Meanwhile, the two guys were in a heated argument.

"Python." one of them said. He wore a red shirt with a white motif and black slacks. He was a redhead and his eyes seemed to change colors.

"Skorpion." the other defended. He had messy, black fringes and brown eyes and was tan. He wore a plain T-shirt and jeans.

"Python."

"Skorpion."

"PYTHON."

"SKORPION."

Now, both of them were glaring at each other, visibly fuming.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Sandra asked.

"Black Ops." They both said at the same time.

"Pardon their _rudeness_," Artemis scoffed. "This is Clyde McConroy." she pointed at the redhead.

"And Joe Armstrong." Sandra finished.

Annabeth looked at Joe, then Sandra and then turned her attention back to Joe.

"Siblings?" she asked.

"No!" They both defended, blushing.

The sky changed color slowly, indicating nighttime.

"To the Mess Hall!" Percy said.

The seven demigods were led to the spacious, table-occupied lawn. They piled their plates, not forgetting to make an offering to the gods. Just then, somebody was claimed.

"Sandra!" Joe exclaimed.

Poseidon's green trident glowed above her while Zeus's lightning enclosed her in a sort of cloak.

"Once in a lifetime double claiming." Chiron mused.

Clyde's clothes suddenly shifted from his black slacks and red shirt to Bermuda shorts, sunglasses and a sombrero.

"Morpheus." Annabeth said in a sing-song voice.

Then, a skull glowed over him.

"No, Hades." Percy argued.

"_Twice _in a lifetime." Chiron corrected himself.

Hermes's caduceus glowed over Joe and he received an applause and claps on the back from the Hermes campers.

"Hermes, Hermes, Hermes!" they chanted.

Apollo's golden arrow pointed over Melody.

"Apollo!" the Apollo campers cheered.

An owl soared over Artemis.

Annabeth did a quick fist pump.

_A sister! _she thought to herself.

Clyde walked to Morpheus's transforming cabin in the middle of the night because Nico snored while Sandra stayed in Zeus's as Percy did, too. They met each other on the way.

"Noisy brother?" Sandra rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. You too?" Clyde asked.

Sandra nodded.

"Night, sis." Clyde said.

"What?" she turned around.

"Sis, you know. Short for sister." he explained.

"Qbro." Sandra teased.

"What?" Clyde said quizically.

"You know, short for quarter brother." she countered.

Clyde shrugged and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Sandra yawned as she woke up.<p>

_Gods, that was a good night's sleep. _she thought silently.

She got up and changed to a new pair of shorts and a new camp T-shirt on the foot of her bed. She walked out and saw Melody walking around camp, muttering to herself.

"Hey, Melody!" Sandra greeted.

"Hi, Sandra." Melody replied.

"Wow, Melody, you have a ... er ... melodious voice." Sandra said, scratching her head.

_Melodious? Really? _Sandra thought. _That's what you get when you're Percy's sister, I guess._

The two chatted for a while before Chiron trotted out in the open, his horse tail and hooves almost shining in the distance.

"Chiron!" Sandra exclimed, running to him.

"Ah, I see you have found Melody. She's- " Chiron started.

"A daughter of Apollo, I know. I was at the campfire last night. And Chiron, I hear we're having a Capture the flag tournament tomorrow?" Sandra cut him off impatiently.

"Yes. I'll- " he said.

"Okay! Woot! Thanks, Chiron!" she cut him off again, as she jumped backed to Melody.

"Oh my gods were gonna have capture the flag tomorrow it's gonna be awesome yay!" Sandra said, in a rush.

"Hello?" Anyone here?" A familiar voice called out.

Sandra quickly spotted the demigod and ran quickly at him, tackling him in a bear hug.

"Qbro!" she exclaimed.

The demigod rubbed his eyes. He was in an orang camp T-shirt and camo shorts.

"Yeah. I got a comeback while I was thinking last night, Qsis." Clyde said.

"Lame." Sandra muttered.

Clyde shrugged and pulled him and Sandra up.

"You seen Artemis or Joe?" he asked.

"Yeah. Joe is with the Stolls. I think they're pranking Percy and Annabeth and Artemis said that she'd give him something if he did that. Wanna go?" Sandra said, giggling.

"Definitely!" Clyde exclaimed, excited.

"Well, we're in charge of briefing new students because Percy and Annabeth are off duty, dummy. This is Melody Charms. She was with us at the campfire last night." Sandra huffed.

"Sandra, _Joe's_ there." he persuaded, backing away slowly to the beach where the Stolls were.

"Wait." she commanded, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Clyde waved at Melody and grinned, eagerly ripping Sandra's hand off his collar.

"Gods, Clyde! Hold on!" Sandra said, whacking him upside the head. "He's just excited to see his _girlfriend_, Artemis Steele, Melody."

"She isn't my girlfriend, Qsis. I only think she's cute, alright?" he defended, blushing. "How 'bout Joe?"

"Yeah. You got no guts to ask her out," Sandra muttered.

"Who's Joe?" Melody questioned.

"Oh, Joe's-" Sandra's voice was muffled by Clyde's hand

"Sandra's boyfriend." Clyde grinned.

Sandra hit him on the shoulder and pouted.

"I-" Clyde was cut off.

"Hello? Damn. Can't find anyone here." a voice called out.

The three listened intently but no more of the voice was heard. They walked towards the source and saw Chiron talking to a girl. She was tall had sky blue eyes and long hair with bangs that covered her forehead. She looked young and was wearing a red, collared shirt, slippers and shorts that reached her knees. The new demigod turned at them and smiled as she walked to them.

"Hey, didn't I see you walking in before?" Melody asked.

"Chiron, who's this?" Sandra questioned.

"Dorothy Jane Lennon." the new camper replied, saluting.

"Well, the more the merrier. Why don't we see this prank my... friend... is pulling on Percy and Annabeth?" Sandra suggested.

"Prank! Let's go!" Dorothy perked up.

"Hermes." Melody and Sandra chuckled.

The three girls walked towards the forest, bristling some trees as they passed. There, they found Clyde, looking around apparently dazed.

"Oh, Qsis, I can't... find... Artemis... nor Joe." Clyde noticed them.

"Really? Thought they were by the AAA- " Sandra started, blushing but was interrupted by a bulky, tan arm stopped around her mouth.

"Shut up, idiot. I wanted to surprise you," Joe muttered. "Sup Clyde? And Sandra... who are these kids?" he pointed at Dorothy and Melody.

"Judging by the blush, something has to be up," Dorothy started, constantly switching her gaze between Clyde and Sandra. "You sure you're not dating this guy?" she questioned Sandra, pointing at Clyde.

"Sandra. Who. Are. These. Kids. Spill." Joe said.

Sandra pointed at his hand over her mouth. Joe blushed and released.

She then pointed at Dorothy.

"New sister." she said.

She pointed at Melody.

"Was at the campfire last night. Daughter of Apollo."

Joe nodded and another sound was heard, a high squeal as Clyde was dragged to the ground by his neck. It was Artemis, squealing 'Give me a piggyback ride!'

"Hi, Joe," Melody said, shaking his hand. "Sandra's been talking about you." Melody smiled.

"YO HI BROTHA'!" Dorothy fist pounded Joe. "Have you gotten toots preggo yet?" Dorothy pointed at Sandra.

Sandra, Joe and Clyde (Who was still on the ground) glared at Dorothy. Then, a flurry of statements bombarded out of them.

"I can't date Clyde! He's my freakin' brother!" Sandra yelled.

"Gods No, Dorothy!" Clyde screamed.

"Shut up!" Joe shouted and shook Melody's hand. "Oh she has, has she?"

Clyde got off the ground and lifted Artemis on his back. They then trudged forward to commence the prank they were going to pull.

"Yeah," Melody walked forward. "She kept saying you were funny and ho-" Melody got cut off by the Apollo cabin calling her. "See ya, gotta practice!"

"I DID NOT! MELODY CHARMS I'M GONNA-" Joe's hand slithered over Sandra's mouth.

"Run, Melody! I can't hold her!" Joe yelled, smiling.

"Well, as much as I want to see the prank, I'm gonna go check out camp. See you later." Dorothy left.

"Clyde. This way," Joe instructed "Alright. Here's the plan. Son of Morpheus, become Athena. Daughter of Zeus, make it all thunder and stuff. Annabeth will be distracted by all the flashing and stuff, which gives Connor and Travis a chance to take Percy and spread some 'blood'. And when Annie complains to Chiron, Percy'll be right there." Joe grinned.

"Alright." Clyde said.

Sandra wrinkled her nose as Joe accidentally pushd her nose under Clyde's armpit.

"Get a deo, Cly." she complained.

"I did." he defended.

"No, you didn't. You really should." Artemis stirred and high fived Sandra.

Clyde pouted as he lifted Artemis off his back and morphed into Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Athena walked towards the couple, Percy and Annabeth.

"Artemis!" Joe whispered. "Film it."

Artemis took a camera and started filming the scene. Athena was walking behind the couple, a squint between her eyes.

"I'm so glad I've got you, Wise Girl." Percy said, looping his hand through Annabeth's.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain." she replied, resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that Athena doesn't mind us being together." he replied.

Suddenly, thunder crackled and the oceans roared.

"You said that too fast." Annabeth face palmed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOINg WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Athena screamed.

Sandra made it pour in torrents.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, SEA SPAWN!" The Goddess of Wisdom threatened.

"I-I-" Percy stuttered.

Athena brought Annabeth to Joe and flashed a flashlight in her eyes while Travis and Connor sacked Percy and brought him to the Big House.

"Mom!" Annabeth wailed, but Athena was nowhere to be found.

"Annabeth?" Joe and Clyde questioned.

"She took him." Annabeth sobbed.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Seaweed Brain." she said.

"Percy? Gone?" Clyde asked.

"Mom took him." she started sobbing harder.

"Oh, maybe we could talk in your cabin, where it's more private." Sandra piped in.

"Alright." Annabeth said, wiping her tears.

The four walked, questioning Annabeth slowly, not pushing her too hard. While Artemis followed close behind with her camera. After a few moments, they saw Chiron.

"Chiron!" Annabeth wailed.

"Yes, my child?" Chiron spun around.

"Percy's gone!" she screamed.

"But-"

"Gone!"

"Yes-"

"He is!"

"Not. He's right here." Chiron stopped the debate.

Percy blinked twice, unsure of what happened. Annabeth locked him in a bear hug and turned around, spotting Artemis.

"Artemis Steele! This is of your doing?" Annabeth shouted.

Clyde pushed Annabeth a little bit.

"No. You do not blame her." he said, pointing to Artemis.

"Hey! It's my fault. I planned it." Joe got in the way of Clyde and Annabeth.

Annabeth punched Joe in the jaw, leaving them, taking Percy to her cabin.

"All in the day of life in Camp Half Blood." Joe joked, getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever's in the forums, review!<strong>

**Whoever isn't, make a demigod character or pick one canon character and then start playing then review!**

**Thanks to everyone who helped in this project. **

**Look out for the next Chappy!**

**~Clyde~**


End file.
